What My Heart Was Looking For
by Lina Shay
Summary: FinishedOn her first mission for Myotismon, Gatomon meets a mon that changes her world around. PreDigidestined
1. Beyond the Iron Gate

AN: I'm not quite sure how this one will work out since I'm constantly rewriting parts of it. Thus, updates may take a little while.   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, though I wish I owned Wizardmon. Also, as in most fanfictions, what I don't know, I made up, so things might not follow exactly how it should.   
  
What My Heart Was Looking For  
  
Chapter one: Beyond the Iron Gates  
  
It was the perfect night in the Digital World. A warm breeze caressed the giant Mammothmon's fir as he dreamt. Elecmon sat on a ridge and counted the many stars shining down on them. The moon was especially perfect that night, radiating a silvery light. Only that moon ever comforted the young cat as she sat alone, locked away behind stone walls. All the dreams she once had were long lost. Not even a flicker of hope could survive in the dark castle. She had once thought of trying to escape that horrible place and finding her way on her own, but she knew that was impossible. No matter where she hid, no matter where she ran, the evil master of the castle would find her. No one ever got away form Myotismon. Sometimes, she wished that she had wings to fly. Such wings would take her anywhere she wished and she wouldn't have to look back. If she had wings, she could fly to the moon. The evil master would never find her there. She would finally find peace.   
  
Light spewed into the dark room. Her eyes shot to the dark shadow in the bright doorway. She recognized the large scythe in the figure's hand. It was Myotismon's second favorite minion, Phantomon.   
  
"What d'you want?" She hissed at him.  
  
"Myotismon requests your presence in his throne room," Phantomon's airy voice explained.  
  
The young cat glanced back at the moon.  
  
"You mustn't keep Myotismon waiting," Phantomon insisted.  
  
"Leave me alone!" She spat at him.  
  
"I'd be glad to," Phantomon said. "It would actually be enjoyable to watch Myotismon beat you until you see red."  
  
"I'm already seeing red," she muttered. "Now, go away!"  
  
Phantomon's shadow disappeared.  
  
He was right, though. If she did not show up when Myotismon requested, she would find herself covered in scars more than she already was. She had no choice.  
  
As the master had ordered, the young cat appeared in the throne room. Myotismon sat on his high throne in his dark cape and grinned down at her, revealing his dripping fangs.  
  
"Ah, Gatomon," he said, an evil laugh on the tip of his tongue.  
  
"You wanted to see me, master?" She asked, kneeling down in front of him.  
  
"I've decided that you have been cooped up long enough," Myotismon began, grabbing a goblet of red liquid. "I'm sending you to Gazi-Gatsu village."  
  
"What for?" Gatomon blurted, surprised that Myotismon was actually sending her somewhere.  
  
"Convince the occupants of this village to join our cause," Myotismon explained absently.  
  
"How could I convince them?" Gatomon asked. "I have no experience in this work."  
  
Gatomon wasn't sure why she was complaining. She had longed for so long to get away from that horrible place. This was her chance. Of course, she couldn't run away, but it would be nice to get out of the castle for a while. Still, she found herself afraid to leave. She had been locked behind stone walls for so long, the free Digiworld scared her. It could have been fear that when she finally gets away, she would have to face returning. How could she return there of free will?  
  
"You won't get experience without going into the field," Myotismon told her. "Besides, if the Gazi-Gatsu refuse to join us, you can just force them to. Take some bakemon with you."  
  
Force them? Gatomon didn't like the sound of that, but she could not refuse Myotismon.  
  
"When do you want me to leave?" Gatomon asked.  
  
Myotismon grinned wider, saying, "Now."  
  
Gatomon nodded and headed out of the throne room. As she walked down the steep staircase, she glimpsed several bakemon hanging around in mid air. They were truly disgusting with their slobbery teeth, coal eyes, and torn, putrid rags hanging from their large, foul-smelling mouths.   
  
"Bakemon!" Gatomon shouted. "Follow me!"  
  
The bakemon just floated there and looked at each other in confusion.  
  
"Come on or I'll have to drag your ugly hides to Gazi-Gatsu village!" Gatomon threatened.  
  
Immediately, the bakemon flew over to her, shaking with fear. Gatomon continued down the steps, the bakemon following closely. It was like this until they reached the castle portcullis. As the bakemon sitting on the stone wall raised the iron gate, Gatomon stared beyond into the thick fog. The outlines of trees and hills called to her. Gatomon could feel her paws shaking as she took her first step out of the castle walls. When she heard the loathsome bakemon behind her growing restless, her confidence returned. She couldn't let them think she was weak.  
  
"Put a cork in it!" She hissed over her shoulder. "We'll go when I'm good and ready. Understand me?"  
  
The bakemon hushed up.  
  
  
  
Gatomon took a breath and walked out into the open. The air was fresh and warm, quite opposite of that within the castle walls. She grew up smelling the stench of death and decay. Even with the bakemon just behind her, Gatomon thought the air smelled absolutely heavenly. She had to fight the urge to climb a tree and just lick herself clean of the filth she had been living in. There was no time for that, and it would make the bakemon suspicious if their rotted brains were capable of it.   
  
"Hurry up, slow poke!"  
  
Gatomon shot a glare at the bakemon, demanding, "Who said that?"  
  
"Up here, stupid!"  
  
Gatomon looked above her and saw a purple ball with wings, bird claws and teeth. It was DemiDevimon, Myotismon's favorite minion. He must have been the most annoying thing alive.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Gatomon demanded.   
  
"Did it occur to you," DemiDevimon began, circling Gatomon, "that you don't have the slightest idea where Gazi-Gatsu village is?"  
  
"And you're supposed to show me the way?" Gatomon groaned.  
  
"And make sure you don't screw everything up," DemiDevimon said, stopping circling her for a moment.  
  
Gatomon took the opportunity to swap DemiDevimon with her large claws. He squawked and rose higher so she could not reach him. DemiDevimon spit out his tongue at her.  
  
"I'm warning you," Gatomon growled, "if you get in my way, I'll have your wings for breakfast."  
  
"You're just jealous," DemiDevimon laughed.  
  
Gatomon's enmity for him grew. It might have been because he was right in a sense. She did wish she had wings, but not ones as ugly as his. DemiDevimon started off, leading the way to Gazi-Gatsu village. His raspy voice urged everyone on with threats just as the fog lifted. Gatomon casually surveyed everything she saw. A rock on the ground interested her. Cliffs and mountains caught more attention. There was something so familiar about her surroundings. It was like she had been traveling along this very path a long time ago.  
  
She was much younger then. Somehow, she found herself lost in a fog. She was scared and alone. Then a deep voice came out of nowhere and beckoned her. She followed it all the way up to the castle gates.  
  
"Come, Salamon."  
  
The voice promised to fulfill her dreams and care for her. So she continued. That was the last time she saw freedom or anything of the outside.  
  
A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short. I'm not sure if the proceeding chapters will be longer or shorter. Review and tell me what you think so far. If you're wondering where Wizardmon is, rest assured that he'll be in the next chapter. 


	2. Cipher in the Sand

AN: Don't be terribly upset if I add to what they said happened in the show. Of course, that's what this whole fic is about.  
  
Disclaimer: None of the digimon belong to me, thought I do wish I had one of my own. She could be a cross between Gatomon and Evie from Pokemon and her name would be Cutiemon. lol  
  
What My Heart Was Looking For  
  
Chapter two: Cipher in the Sand  
  
"Wake up!"  
  
Gatomon's eyes shot open in start.  
  
"Five more minutes," she groaned, stretching.  
  
"Get moving! We're nearly there," DemiDevimon commanded.  
  
"Don't get your fangs in a twist. I'm ready," Gatomon assured him, standing up. "I don't know why my first mission has to be plagued by the virus of the Digiworld."  
  
DemiDevimon stuck out his tongue.  
  
"Let's get going, maggot farms!" Gatomon shouted at the lounging bakemon. "Which way, DemiDevimon?"  
  
"Just there," DemiDevimon pointed a foot across the dusty desert.  
  
Through the dust, Gatomon saw the shadows of tall buildings. The wind beat against the rock shading Gatomon and the others.  
  
"Don't get blown away!" Gatomon called over her shoulder as she bounded off toward the town.  
  
In moments, her speed got her within town limits. The buildings around her were made of limestone and reflected the bright sun. The rock-like gotsumon chatted in the middle of the street. One of them laughed. It was a real laugh. Not one of spite or cruelty, but a laugh of joy. Fuzzy, purple gazimon rode scooters, chasing each other and having fun. Gatomon had never seen a place so free, where digimon did whatever they wished. And she was there to ruin everything, put them in slavery for Myotismon.  
  
"Hey!" Gatomon said to a gotsumon. "Where can I find you're master?"  
  
"Master?" The gotsumon laughed. "We don't even have a mayor. If we did, there would be someone to get that dead digimon out of the street."  
  
"What dead digimon?" Gatomon asked, not sure why she even cared.  
  
"He's down the street a bit," the gotsumon told her. "You can't miss him."  
  
Curiousity compelled her to seek out this dead digimon. She only walked a little ways down the road when the dust settled, and she saw a caped digimon laying in the road. He sure looked dead. As Gatomon neared him, she took note of the skull on the front of his wizard's hat and the gold sun staff still clutched in his gloved hand. With the layers he wore, she wondered how he could have survived to get this far in the hot desert. If this mon was indeed dead, why had no one moved him? He was obviously in the way. How could he not be?  
  
Gatomon took a step closer to him. Suddenly, the digimon stirred, and then looked up at her. His weary green eyes could not look at her long before the sun pierced them and he had to lower his head into the sand.  
  
"He's alive!" Gatomon called to a nearby gotsumon. "Get me water!"  
  
The gotsumon stood there as if asking why.   
  
"Hurry, you rockhead!" Gatomon hissed.  
  
Finally the gotsumon went into a building and returned with a clay bowl of water. Gatomon snatched the bowl from him and knelt beside the parched digimon.  
  
"Here," she said, handing him the bowl, "drink this."  
  
He pulled the bowl under the shade of his hat and drank what he could before passing out. Gatomon turned a disgruntled eye to several gazimon who had stopped to stare.   
  
"Why have you left him here to die?" Gatomon shouted. "Would it have taken so much to give him water, pull him into the shade? Couldn't you, at least, have checked to see if he was alive or dead?"  
  
The gazimon didn't answer. They just stared at her. A moment later, they looked down the street, then scattered to their homes. Gatomon looked to see what had frightened them so. It was DemiDevimon and the bakemon.  
  
"What took you?" Gatomon asked with disinterest as she set her paw on the fainted digimon's arm.  
  
"That wind was a killer," DemiDevimon complained. "We were almost dust in the wind."  
  
"I wish you had been," Gatomon said under her breath.  
  
"What have you got?" DemiDevimon asked, scanning the digimon. "A dead digimon?"  
  
"He's not dead!" Gatomon grumbled. "Why does everyone assume that he is?"  
  
"What are you planning on doing with it?" DemiDevimon retorted.  
  
"I'm not sure," Gatomon muttered pensively. "Bakemon, carry him. We're going to go and make camp."  
  
"No you're not!" DemiDevimon protested. "We've got a mission to complete."  
  
"Won't the Gazi-Gatsu still be here tomorrow?" Gatomon asked rhetorically. "Bakemon, do as I say unless you want to be shreaded."  
  
The bakemon rushed around the digimon and lifted him.  
  
"There's no need for that," DemiDevimon asssured. "We'll stay at the Gazi-Gastu inn."  
  
"I prefer the outdoors," Gatomon told him, leading the way for the bakemon. "You all stay at the inn if you want. He and I will be just outside of town."  
  
"I'm supposed to keep an eye on you," DemiDevimon insisted.   
  
"Did I not tell you to stay out of my way?" Gatomon asked.  
  
"Why are you so concerned about some mon in the street?" DemiDevimon queried, looking at Gatomon suspiciously. "What's he to you?"  
  
"Who said he was anything to me?" Gatomon shot at him. "It so happens that I thought he might make a good servant for Myotismon. Is that a satisfactory reason?"  
  
Before DemiDevimon could answer, Gatomon and the bakemon headed off. They found the perfect spot just West of Gazi-Gatsu. It had a boulder to shade them during the day and a few prickly bushes around for comfort. Gatomon had the bakemon lay the unconscious digimon down by the large rock. Gatomon knelt beside the digimon, carefully examining him. He wore baggy off-white cover alls and a red vest. As part of his dark purple cape, there was a collar that covered most of his face, leaving only his eyes visible. Wisps of blonde hair peaked out underneath the large wizard's hat. The outfit was completed with ratty brown boots and gloves so that around his eyes was the only spot of his gray skin showing.   
  
The bakemon floated idly, staring at Gatomon.   
  
"What?" she demanded. "Go back and play with DemiDevmon!"  
  
They immediately obeyed her, leaving her alone with the digimon.  
  
.A/N: Another short chapter. I'll try to make them longer if at all possible. Review and tell me what you think. No flames PLEASE. 


	3. Only the Lonely

A/N: I made this as "Angst" because it doesn't end happily.  
  
Disclaimer: Some of the dialogue from this chapter I took from the show. None of these digimon belong to me. Also, the title of this chapter is off a movie or song or something.  
  
What My Heart Was Looking For  
  
Chapter three: Only the Lonely  
  
The flames danced and made the wood gently crackle. As hot as it was during the day, it was just as cold at night. Gatomon pulled her knees into her chest and watched the flames. Her eyes began to burn and water, but still she stared. It wasn't until she saw her companion stir that she looked away.  
  
"Ah, you're awake," Gatomon said as the caped digimon slowly sat up.  
  
He glanced wide-eyed at her, saying, "D-did you save me?"  
  
"I didn't do that much," Gatomon assured him, feeling strangely nervous. "I just couldn't leave you lying there."  
  
"Well, thanks," he began, using his gold staff to pull himself painfully to his feet. "I guess I'll be going now."  
  
"Don't be silly," Gatomon blurted. "You're not strong enough to go."  
  
"I know you helped me," he said, a hardness is his voice, "but I don't have anything for you."  
  
Gatomon stared up at him in surprise. Why did he think she expected some kind of reward? Not even she knew why she helped him, but it wasn't for digidollars or anything else. Suddenly, she saw it. Even with his fists clenched and a hardness in his features, there was a sadness in his eyes. It was like his world was an empty place. Gatomon knew this feeling well. Countless times, she stared at the stone walls and felt as if she was just as cold and empty as her chambers at Myotismon's castle.   
  
"I don't want anything," Gatomon muttered, looking back into the fire. "But you must be very lonely to say that."  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked defensively.  
  
"When you've been alone a long time, your heart becomes very hard," Gatomon explained, a glassy blur invading her vision. "It happens to everyone, you know...even me."  
  
When Gatomon looked back up at her guest, he was watching her curiously. It made her self-conscious.   
  
"What's your name?" he asked.  
  
"Gatomon," she said quietly, wondering why he wanted to know.  
  
"I am Wizardmon," he said, bowing to her.  
  
Gatomon stood up uncomfortably. No one had ever bowed to her before. Usually it was her doing the bowing. She never did it out of respect, though. She bowed because if she did not, she would be whipped. Wizardmon had no such motive.   
  
"I can't believe the digimon of this town," Gatomon said, trying to make a conversation so things weren't so silent. "They just passed by you without even seeing if you were OK."  
  
"Digimon are like that," Wizardmon muttered.   
  
"It's hard to believe that they're all like that," Gatomon voiced. "I know I haven't been around very much, but I always hoped that there were better digimon out there."  
  
"Well, I have been around," Wizardmon told her, "and I think it's a rare digimon that would help another without asking something in return. I never knew there was someone like you."  
  
"Believe me," Gatomon insisted, "under normal circumstances, I wouldn't have bothered."  
  
"So what made you?" Wizardmon queried.  
  
"I don't know," Gatomon admitted.  
  
Wizardmon's eyes fixed on hers. Gatomon looked away. She didn't like it when digimon looked at her eyes. Other than the fact that she hated her eyes and didn't want anyone to see them, when Wizardmon did, it gave her a strange feeling. It was like she was sick in her chest, not in her stomach where most sickness resides.  
  
"Would you do something for me?" Gatomon asked quietly.  
  
"Anything," Wizardmon promised.  
  
"Could you stop looking at me like that?" Gatomon requested. "I don't like it."  
  
"I'm sorry," Wizardmon said sincerely. "I didn't mean to offend you."  
  
Gatomon didn't respond.  
  
"I'm not around digimon much," Wizardmon disclosed., "so it's hard for me to know how to act around them."  
  
"It's not that," Gatomon assured him, glancing his way. "It's me. I'm not around digimon much either. I'm especially not use to one looking at me like that."  
  
"We have something in common, then," Wizardmon pointed out. "I guess being alone all the time is my own choice. I tend to not stay in one place very long, like I'm searching for something. I never have to time to make friends."  
  
This made Gatomon sad. It must have been horrible to travel alone all his life. Somehow, it struck something deep down inside her. Suddenly, she could remember for just a second that she was once traveling alone. She was also searching for something. It must have been how she found herself near Myotismon's castle.  
  
"Anything wrong?" Wizardmon asked with concern.  
  
"I'm fine," Gatomon insisted. "Just a touch of nostalgia, I guess."  
  
"Anything you want to talk about?" Wizardmon offered, leaning on his staff.  
  
Gatomon displayed a fake smile and said, "Not really."  
  
Wizardmon didn't look like he bought it, but he didn't push the subject. She was glad for that. He was staring at her again, though. Gatomon looked at the fire to avoid his eyes.  
  
"So," Wizardmon began, "how did you come to be in the area? I don't believe you're a native."  
  
"I am in town on business," Gatomon explained vaguely.  
  
"I have interrupted your work," Wizardmon said, ashamed.   
  
"Don't worry about it," Gatomon muttered. "It's not anything I'm too thrilled about doing."  
  
"Why do you do it, then?" Wizardmon queried.  
  
"You ask too many questions," Gatomon commented, wondering why he wanted to know so much.  
  
"Forgive me," Wizardmon begged, lowering his eyes. "I did not mean to pry. I guess I have curiosity saved up from all that time with no one to talk to."  
  
"It's fine," Gatomon told him. "I'm just not use to talking about myself."  
  
"I can understand that," Wizardmon said, nodding.  
  
Gatomon half-smiled.  
  
"I do wish I had some way to repay your kindness," Wizardmon muttered.  
  
"No need," Gatomon insisted.   
  
"I do have one thing," Wizardmon said, a smile apparent in his voice. "I'm not sure how much value one would put on it, but it's something I'd like to share with you if you would allow me."  
  
Gatomon looked at him suspiciously. She wondered what this thing might be and if she should consent to it. Still, what did she have to loose by accepting his gift?  
  
"I suppose," Gatomon shrugged.  
  
Wizardmon slowly walked up to her, his eyes fixed on hers. He was more than twice her size in height, but she didn't mind somehow. He held out his open hand to her. Gatomon looked at it in confusion. Hesitantly, she put her paw in his hand.  
  
"Are you ready?" Wizardmon asked.  
  
"I guess so," Gatomon muttered, not sure what she was supposed to be ready for.  
  
Wizardmon jumped into the air, pulling Gatomon off the ground with him. Instead of falling back to the ground, they just kept going into the air. From fright, Gatomon threw her free paw out and latched on to Wizardmon's clothes with her claws. Wizardmon let go of her paw, putting his arm around her and pulling her close to his side. Gatomon felt safer being nearer to him, but was still trying to get over the initial shock.   
  
"Are you OK?" Wizardmon asked in concern.  
  
"Yes," Gatomon assured him. "I was just a bit startled."  
  
The air rushing by tossed her ears and tail around. Gatomon pulled her claws out of Wizardmon's clothes and looked up at the moon. Though she was meters from the ground, the moon didn't look any closer. It was still nice to feel like she was gliding through the stars, even if the moon was still out of reach.   
  
"How can you fly?" Gatomon asked excitedly. "You haven't got any wings."  
  
"Magic," Wizardmon said, looking at her.  
  
"Can we go higher?" Gatomon requested.  
  
"Of course." As he replied, they zoomed off into the heavens.  
  
Gatomon reached out her paw as they passed a fluffy cloud. It felt just like fog, damp and cold. Somehow, it didn't give the same feeling as fog did. Fog was sad and dark. This cloud was happy and dreamy. Gatomon just couldn't believe what was happening to her. This was one of her most impossible dreams and he did it. Wizardmon made her dream come true. She looked over at him, her eyes watering. Suddenly, she yawned.  
  
"Oh, I am sorry," Wizardmon apologized. "You must be exhausted."  
  
"No," Gatomon blurted, grabbing on to his vest. "I like it up here. Let's keep flying."  
  
"As you wish," Wizardmon whispered.  
  
Gatomon smiled. She wanted to enjoy every minute of the flight, but she could not keep her eyes open any longer. She thought if she could just rest them for a moment, it would be fine.  
  
A/N: Ah! I love this chapter. It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Tell me what you think. 


	4. The Weakness In Me

Disclaimer: None of these digimon belong to me.   
  
What My Heart Was Looking For  
  
Chapter four: All the Weakness In Me  
  
The sun rose too early for Gatomon's taste, but the smell she encountered was almost compensation. The fire was still crackling and the air wafted with that divinely salivating smell. She opened her eyes and saw Wizardmon bent over the fire with a frying pan. Gatomon sat up slowly, taking the moment to examine him. Wizardmon was not what one would call good-looking, pale gray skin and ratty clothes, but something about him was very charming.  
  
"Kokatorimon eggs?" Wizardmon offered, turning to her and handing her a plate.  
  
Gatomon accepted it from him, not saying anything. Wizardmon sat on the opposite side of the fire, removed his hat and began to eat his eggs. He was a very surprising digimon. She had never known anyone like him. It was like he had gone through almost everything she had and felt everything she had. He had fulfilled a dream she thought could never come true. He showed her the heavens. Now, he made her breakfast. She had never met anyone who treated her the way he did.   
  
"Flee bag!" came a raspy voice behind her.  
  
Gatomon stood up and turned toward DemiDevimon.  
  
"I ought to string you up by your tail!" DemiDevimon exclaimed.  
  
What was he so sore about? Before Gatomon had the chance to ask, Wizardmon sprang out in front of her, holding out his arms protectively.  
  
"You will not harm her," he warned.  
  
"No, Wizardmon," Gatomon said, grabbing his cape to get his attention. "DemiDevimon is a colleague of mine. He was just being facetious."  
  
"Nice of you to call off your attack dog," DemiDevimon asked.  
  
Gatomon ducked under Wizardmon's arm to get in front of him and asked, "What do you want?"  
  
"If you aren't too busy fooling around with some mon you picked up off the street," DemiDevimon began, "can we get to work so we can get back to where we belong?"  
  
Gatomon rolled her eyes. Not only did she not appreciate the insinuation he made about her and Wizardmon, she also disliked Myotismon's castle being referred to as the place she belonged. If she belonged anywhere, it certainly wasn't Myotismon's castle.  
  
"I'm going to go to Gazi-Gatsu," Gatomon told Wizardmon. "Are you going to be...good?"  
  
"Yes, I'm quite all right," Wizardmon assured her. "I heal fast."  
  
"Bye then," Gatomon said quickly.  
  
She swapped at DemiDevimon, then ran off into Gazi-Gatsu village. She could hear the fluttering of DemiDevimon's wings just behind her. Gatomon found herself wanting to look back at WIzardmon, as if to say one last goodbye. After all, she didn't know if he was still going to be there when she returned. He was feeling better and he did say that he never stayed in one place very long. Who was she to change his ways?  
  
Gatomon and DemiDevimon reached the village square just as the gazimon and gatsumon were heading out of their homes for the day. It was the perfect time to address them in mass.   
  
"Listen up, Gazi-Gatsu!" Gatomon shouted.  
  
They all turned their attention to her in confusion and annoyance.  
  
"We want to make a proposal to you," Gatomon began loudly. "Myotismon is a very powerful mon, and he can offer protection and great rewards if you combine with his forces, and assist him in gaining control over the Digital World. What do you say?"  
  
There was some laughing the crowd. Other digimon gave her looks as if she was crazy. Gatomon knew she wasn't cut out for this job. Speaking really wasn't one of her strengths.  
  
"Hey, if you don't join Myotismon, then you'll all be destroyed!" DemiDevimon threatened.  
  
"Don't waste your breath," Gatomon advised. "They aren't going to be willing to join Myotismon. You'd have to be braindead."  
  
DemiDevimon paused for a second, then exclaimed, "Hey! I joined him voluntarily."  
  
Gatomon rolled her eyes.  
  
"Well, if they don't join him willingly, let's get out the bakemon and cause havoc!" DemiDevimon said, salivating excitedly.  
  
"No!" Gatomon ordered. "You won't do anything unless I say. Myotismon assigned me to this mission. That makes me in charge."  
  
"Myotismon also sent me," DemiDevimon informed. "He wants this village and I am to make sure he gets it."  
  
"He'll get it!" Gatomon hissed. "But he'll get it when I decide he will."  
  
"I told him it was a mistake to send you," DemiDevimon grumbled.  
  
Gatomon sunk her claws into his leg and pulled him into the dirt.  
  
"I told you not to get in my way." Gatomon growled, her paws holding down his wings. "Do you want me to make the consequence clearer?"  
  
"All right! I got it! No messing with you!" DemiDevimon said desperately.  
  
Gatomon let him go. He flew into the air and looked down at her.  
  
"You're getting weak, Gatomon," he mocked.  
  
She swatted at him, but he was out of reach. He laughed and stuck his tongue out. Gatomon tried to ignore him as she started down the street. Was she really getting weak? Sure, she let DemiDevimon go after he begged. That wasn't weakness, it was mercy. If anyone was weak, it was him for begging. She saved Wizardmon. Was that weakness? There's no way she would have saved him under any other circumstances. Why had that been different? What about Wizardmon made him the exception? Gatomon was so confused that she really didn't know what to do or even think. Wizardmon had affected her whether she wanted to admit it or not. Now, he was most likely gone. This thought scared Gatomon. She didn't want him to leave. Quickly, she sprinted down the street. She had to get back to her camp if only to catch him in time to say goodbye.   
  
When Gatomon reached the camp, she was too late. The fire was dying down and there was no sign of Wizardmon anywhere. The spot seemed to alone and empty now.  
  
"Well, I guess that's that," Gatomon said indifferently.  
  
She was trying to act strong. Since there was no one around to impress, it must have been for her own comfort. It didn't work, though. Gatomon still felt terrible loss. She knew she would never meet anyone like him again, but it would be all right. She had gotten much practice in suppressing her emotions and in dealing with pain and loss. It was not big deal to do it again.  
  
"Goodbye, Wizardmon," Gatomon muttered sadly.  
  
"I was going to say quite the opposite," said Wizardmon, immerging from behind the large boulder. "I found more eggs. I thought an omelet for lunch would be nice."  
  
Gatomon was so happy that she ran up and hugged him without thinking. Wizardmon tried to return the hug while keeping a hold of the large eggs he had gathered.  
  
"I thought you had gone," Gatomon cried.  
  
"I would never leave you," Wizardmon whispered.  
  
Suddenly, Gatomon realized what she was doing and backed off. She was not the warm and fluffy feeling type. DemiDevimon was right. She had become weak.  
  
Feeling that the silence was terribly awkward, Wizardmon asked, "What do you want in your omelet?"  
  
Gatomon blinked at him. Omelet? Where did that come from? Of course, he was currently trying to balance three eggs, each the size of a poromon, in two hands. She might as well let him get to it before he dropped one.  
  
"Surprise me," Gatomon allowed.  
  
Wizardmon went over to the fire and began to re-ignite the smoldering coals.   
  
"What's that," Gatomon asked, eyeing a gold ring holding back his long blonde hair, "in your hair?"  
  
Wizardmon gave her a confused look for a moment, then he reached back and laughed, "Oh that! It's just something I've always had. I've had it so long, I didn't even remember that it was anything significant."  
  
"It's very pretty," Gatomon muttered as Wizardmon cracked one of the large eggs into his frying pan.  
  
"It's kind of you to say," Wizardmon said, sounding embarrassed. "I thought you would be in town all day."  
  
Gatomon let out a groan, saying, "Things didn't work out as planned, but I'll get it done tomorrow."  
  
"You've got me awfully curious about your work," Wizardmon voiced, glancing over at her. "Am I allowed to ask?"  
  
Gatomon met his eyes, wondering if she should tell him. It was work she was quite ashamed of. She'd rather that he did not know. Knowing might cause questions, judgment, and distrust. She couldn't have that.  
  
"No," Gatomon said quietly, "and please don't mention it again."  
  
Wizardmon nodded. He returned to the eggs and frying pan. Gatomon watched him as if expecting a shred of disappointment or anger in his features. It was really hard to tell what he felt with that tall collar covering his face. You can only get so much from eyes. Gatomon couldn't help but wonder what he was hiding with such a collar.   
  
Wizardmon pulled a bottle of green chili sauce from his vest. He applied it to the omelet. Gatomon had never had chili sauce in an omelet before. Of course, there wasn't much choice of good food at Myotismon's castle. Eggs alone were a rarity.  
  
"All finished," Wizardmon said proudly as he presented the omelet to her.  
  
She took it gratefully, expecting Wizardmon to go and fix his own omelet. He didn't. Instead, Wizardmon stood there and watched Gatomon intently. She suspected that he wanted her reaction to his cooking. This made her very nervous.  
  
Gatomon took a small bite of the omelet. It was a little spicy, but good.   
  
"Well," Wizardmon began anxiously, "do you like it?"  
  
Gatomon nodded.  
  
"I wasn't sure if you would since you didn't eat that egg this morning," Wizardmon told her. "That's why I made you an early lunch. I figured that you'd need your strength since you're working and all."  
  
It was very thoughtful of him. Of course, Gatomon wasn't about to say so. Compliments weren't something she was raised with. The only time someone would do or say something nice is if they wanted something in return. She knew Wizardmon didn't want something from her. He did things out of pure kindness.  
  
Gatomon finished her omelet, looking up every once in a while to see if Wizardmon was still watching her. Every time she looked, he was looking straight into her eyes, but then immediately occupied himself with something else so he didn't appear to be staring at her. This made Gatomon wonder.  
  
"Why do you keep doing that?" Gatomon asked, agitated.  
  
"Do what?" Wizardmon retorted in confusion.  
  
"Why do you keep looking at me like that?" Gatomon explained, glancing up at him nervously.  
  
"I'm sorry," Wizardmon said. "I know you don't like it."  
  
"But why do you do it?" Gatomon demanded.  
  
"I can't help it," Wizardmon admitted, looking at her that way again. "It's your eyes. I can't stop looking at your eyes.."  
  
Gatomon turned her eyes away from him, feeling near tears. Why did he have to say that? It couldn't have been any other reason.  
  
"I don't care about your personal inability," Gatomon said hardly. "I don't want you looking at me like that!"  
  
"I'll try my best," Wizardmon promised.  
  
Gatomon pulled her knees into her chest and glared at the smoldering fire. If only she had been born with normal eyes instead of one's that everyone had to stare at like a freak in the circus. Couldn't everyone, especially Wizardmon, find some other deformity to gawk at?  
  
A/N: I think my chapters are getting gradually longer. What do you think of my story so far? 


	5. Sorrow, Fear and Pain, Oh My!

Disclaimer: None of these digimon belong to me.   
  
What My Heart Was Looking For  
  
Chapter five: Sorrow, Fear and Pain, O My!  
  
"Don't look at me!"  
  
She averted her eyes, trying not to stare at the dark mon standing over her.  
  
"Please, let me go," she begged, tears streaming down her cheeks.  
  
"Why would I want to do a thing like that?" He laughed cruelly.  
  
"Please," she cried, glancing up at him.  
  
His evil grin turned into a scowl.  
  
"Crimson lightening!" He shouted, a large red rope appearing in his hand.  
  
"No! No!" she wailed. "I promise I'll never look at you again."  
  
That didn't stop him. The whip flew at her again and again. Each lash stung worse than the last. She was forced to her knees from the pain. Her white fir was stained with blood.  
  
"I hate your eyes!" He exclaimed, finally dropping his whip. "I don't want to look at them anymore! Do you understand me? Never look at me again, forcing me to see those horrid eyes."  
  
"Never," she choked out, barely able to breathe. "I'll never...never look at you...never...never again."  
  
"Gatomon?"  
  
"No!" she screamed. "No! Don't look at me!"  
  
"Gatomon, wake up!"  
  
Gatomon opened her eyes and stared up at Wizardmon's face. As she caught her breath, she tried to sit up. It was hard because she was shaking so badly.  
  
"Are you OK?" Wizardmon asked in deep concern.  
  
Gatomon smiled, saying, "I'm perfectly fine. It was just a bad dream. Everyone has them, right?"  
  
Wizardmon nodded.  
  
"So it's no big deal," Gatomon said, chuckling just to keep from crying.  
  
"You were screaming," Wizardmon told her.  
  
Gatomon just shrugged, trying to act brave.  
  
"Are you sure you're OK?" Wizardmon queried.  
  
"I said I was!" Gatomon snapped at him. "Quit pestering me."  
  
Wizardmon lowered his eyes and said, "I'm sorry," in a very small and sad voice. He went over to his bed and lay down, his back toward her.  
  
Gatomon tried to get comfortable, but there was this sinking feeling in her stomach that was preventing her from going to sleep. It kept pulling at her and pulling at her. Tossing and turning, Gatomon replayed the words "Quit pestering me!" in her head. It was guilt. She felt guilty for saying that to Wizardmon. Guilt had never been an issue before. She never had a sleepless night after yelling at DemiDevimon or teasing the bakemon. They were never hurt by her, though. Gatomon saw the pain in Wizardmon's eyes. Nothing could get the image out of her mind. Gatomon knew from experience that the best way to drown out feeling was with work.   
  
When she opened her eyes, the sun was peaking over the distant mountains. It would get hot soon and she didn't want to wait until then. Quickly, Gatomon climbed to her feet and started into the village. The idea of apologizing to Wizardmon entered her mind. She couldn't do that though. Apologizing was like begging, and begging was only for the weak.  
  
"Buzzard brain!" Gatomon called up to the inn windows. "DemiDevimon, get your lazy wings up!"  
  
"What's the big idea?" shouted a gazimon from the second story of a building across the street.  
  
"Mind your own business!" Gatomon shot over her shoulder. "Worm food, get up!"  
  
A bakemon floated to the window.  
  
"Get DemiDevimon down here! We need to get to work!" Gatomon ordered.  
  
The bakemon floated away. A moment or two later, DemiDevimon and all the bakemon flew out the window and hovered near Gatomon.  
  
"Why so early?" DemiDevimon asked.  
  
"We're off schedule," Gatomon explained.  
  
"And that's my fault?" DemiDevimon asked, frustrated. "Who was it that insisted on playing with that wizard digimon? Oh, yeah, it was you!"   
  
"Shut your trap!" Gatomon exclaimed, raising a paw in a threatening way.  
  
"All right," DemiDevimon conceded. "What can we do this early in the morning?"  
  
"Take over," Gatomon told him, her eyes narrowing. "Bakemon, seal off the village exits."  
  
The bakemon did as she commanded.  
  
"As for you, DemiDevimon," Gatomon continued. "You wake the town digimon and get them in the square."  
  
"Finally, you're doing the smart thing," DemiDevimon said excitedly. "You know, I actually thought you had gone soft for a while."  
  
"Do as I say!" Gatomon ordered.  
  
"Would be my pleasure," DemiDevimon told her. "A town full of Gazi-Gatsu slaves coming up."  
  
After enslaving all the residents of Gazi-Gatsu village, Gatomon sat on the highest building and glared down at what she had done. DemiDevimon flew above the shackled gazimon and gatsumon, whipping anyone who got out of line. He continuously marched them around the village until they were exhausted just for the heck of it. Gatomon couldn't believe what she had done, doomed them to her own fate. What other choice did she have? Disobey Myotismon? Never. That would mean her destruction for sure.  
  
"What's going on?" came a voice behind her.  
  
Gatomon glanced back at Wizardmon. He looked terribly upset by the scene. Who wouldn't be?  
  
"Gatomon?" Wizardmon asked, his eyes pleading for an explanation.  
  
She didn't know what to say. Somehow, she knew she couldn't lie to him, but what else could she say to justify herself?  
  
"Look, it's my job," Gatomon grumbled, staring down at the slaves. "I'm not proud of it, but it's what I do."  
  
"Why, Gatomon?" Wizardmon asked sadly.  
  
Gatomon closed her eyes.  
  
"I have no other choice," she said, her eyes watering. "Can we talk about this tonight."  
  
*******************  
  
Wizardmon stared at her across the fire. He was waiting for some explanation and she didn't know what to say. It seemed best to start at the beginning, but to tell her life story to a digimon she had only known a few days didn't seem prudent. Somehow, she didn't mind. Maybe it was the familiar sadness in his eyes or the way he always seemed to know what she was going through.  
  
"My whole life," Gatomon began as she glanced at Wizardmon, "I keep waiting and searching, but I never find her."  
  
"Find who?" Wizardmon queried. "Who are you waiting and searching for?"  
  
"I can't remember," Gatomon admitted. "It was too long ago. All I know is that I'm waiting for someone."  
  
Wizardmon watched her intently.  
  
"It started when I was just an in training level digimon," Gatomon explained. "I was waiting for someone. Through the years, she never came. Finally, I became a rookie and was able to go searching for her. It was then I found Myotismon."  
  
Gatomon sat down and stared into the fire. It was painful to talk about.  
  
"He-he," Gatomon sputtered, trying to keep the tears from falling. "He was a monster."  
  
A hand rested on Gatomon's shoulder. His touch was so gentle. She turned to look at him, eye to eye. He was kneeling beside her, his green eyes explaining that he understood and she didn't have to say anything more. Gatomon threw her arms around him and began to cry uncontrollably, her claws inadvertently sinking into Wizardmon's clothes. He didn't seem to mind.  
  
"Oh, Wizardmon!" Gatomon cried. "I don't want to go back. I can't stand it there."  
  
Wizardmon put his hands on her shoulders and pulled away to look into her eyes.  
  
"Don't go," he said.  
  
"What?" Gatomon asked, confused.  
  
"Don't return to Myotismon," Wizardmon suggested.   
  
"What are you saying?" Gatomon asked worriedly. "I can't run from Myotismon. He'll find me no matter where I go. There's no escaping him."  
  
"Freedom is worth trying for," Wizardmon said insistently.  
  
"No! This is crazy!" Gatomon exclaimed.  
  
"I know a few places that will stump even him," Wizardmon told him.  
  
"No, Wizardmon," Gatomon blurted. "I can't get you involved in this. If Myotismon finds out, he'll kill us both."  
  
"I won't let him harm you," Wizardmon promised. "I will do everything in my power to keep you safe."  
  
Gatomon didn't know what to say. It was impossible. It was stupid. It was her only chance to be free. She had been whipped all her life. If there was a chance to be free, she would risk a few more beatings for it.  
  
"Why are you doing this for me?" Gatomon asked him, a tear falling down her cheek. "Why will you risk everything for me?"  
  
Wizardmon stood up and took a few steps into the darkness, his back toward Gatomon.  
  
"I guess because you're my friend," he said.  
  
Friend? Gatomon had never had a friend before. There was never anyone who would risk everything for her safety. She didn't know anyone could care that much about her. It was more than Gatomon knew how to handle. She couldn't fight it.  
  
"All right, Wizardmon," Gatomon whispered, frightened somehow, "I'll go with you."  
  
Wizardmon turned to her in surprise.  
  
"You will?" he asked. "I mean, we need to leave as soon as possible."  
  
"I'm ready to go when you are," Gatomon informed him.  
  
*****************  
  
Under the dim light of the silvery moon, two figures snuck through Gazi-Gatsu village. They had to be very quiet and there was no room for mistakes. Gatomon slipped passed a sleeping bakemon to a group of gazimon. The slaves were shackled in groups, cruelly forced to sleep in the cold streets.   
  
"Lightening claw!" Gatomon exclaimed in a hushed tone, breaking the shackles with her powerful paws.  
  
Wizardmon broke a couple chains with his magical game attack. These actions woke some of the captives.  
  
"What's going on?" A loud gatsumon asked.  
  
Wizardmon tried to hush him, but he was too late. The bakemon guard opened his eyes and stared blankly at the scene. Gatomon stood absolutely still, not sure what else to do. Suddenly, a large, orange ball of light hit the bakemon. It didn't phase him in the least. He still stood there and stared blankly.  
  
"What was I doing?" he asked, bemused.  
  
"You were helping us get the chains off these digimon," Wizardmon said, coming up behind Gatomon. "After all, you wouldn't want to be chained up, would you?"  
  
"Of course not," the bakemon agreed.   
  
"And we must be quiet," Wizardmon told him. "We don't want to wake anyone."  
  
"That would be rude, wouldn't it?" the bakemon muttered to himself as he went over to a group of gatsumon and used his zombie claw attack to free them.  
  
"How did you do that?" Gatomon asked in awe.  
  
"Oh, well," Wizardmon began, blushing. "It's just something I do. We'd better hurry up and help these digimon before DemiDevimon wakes up."  
  
He sprinted over to some gazimon. Gatomon had to stare after him for a moment. Wizardmon was full of surprises. She wondered what wonderful thing he knew or could do next.  
  
"What's all that racket?" came DemiDevimon's voice from the inn window.   
  
"Magical game!" Wizardmon casted on the last group of chains. "Come on, Gatomon!"  
  
Jumping over gazimon and dodging gatsumon, Gatomon ran over to Wizardmon.  
  
"What's going on?" DemiDevimon yelled, his ugly face peaking out the window.   
  
Wizardmon put his arm around Gatomon's waist and jumped into the air with her. Gatomon looked back.  
  
"Get after them!" DemiDevimon ordered the bakemon who was just sitting there and waving at them with a goofy smile. "You can't run, Gatomon. Myotismon will find you and he'll kill you for this."  
  
Gatomon hugged on Wizardmon, afraid that DemiDevimon was right.  
  
"Don't listen to him," Wizardmon advised. "We can do anything as long as we're together."  
  
"I hope so," Gatomon whispered, her tears soaking into Wizardmon's clothes.  
  
A/N: Yay! They're running away together! Tell me what you think. 


	6. Feeling Something

Disclaimer: None of these character belong to me.  
  
What My Heart Was Looking For  
  
Chapter six: Feeling Something  
  
The desert below them passed quicker than it came.  
  
"Where are we going?" Gatomon asked, looking at Wizardmon.  
  
"Somewhere very special," Wizardmon informed, not sounding very worried.  
  
Gatomon liked the feeling of knowing she was in strong, confident arms. It made her feel safe and eased her fears. If he wasn't worried, she had no need to be. She completely trusted him and would go anywhere with him.   
  
"I'm sorry, Wizardmon," Gatomon said quietly.  
  
"Sorry for what?" Wizardmon asked.  
  
"For yelling at you," Gatomon told him. "I don't know how to express my feelings sometimes."  
  
"I understand," Wizardmon assured her.   
  
"If there's anything you want to know, I'll tell you," Gatomon promised him.  
  
"You don't have to tell me anything unless you're ready," Wizardmon said, his arm tightening around her.   
  
Gatomon smiled.   
  
"Look, Gatomon!" Wizardmon exclaimed, pointing at a large fire on the bank of a lake beside a large patch of forest. "Looks like a good place to stop for the night."  
  
"We might not be welcomed," Gatomon said worriedly.  
  
"Everyone's welcomed to the Aine festival," Wizardmon laughed, heading down toward the fire.  
  
They landed just beside the commotion and Wizardmon set Gatomon down. She stared, disbelieving, at what was going on. A unicorn digimon, with many smaller digimon, danced around a large bon fire. A worm-type digimon clicked his beak while a thorn-backed one beat his long legs against coconuts. Fuzzy, red elecmon hummed. It was like a band and it actually sounded like real music.  
  
"What's going on?" Gatomon asked.  
  
"It's the Aine festival," Wizardmon told her. "Every two years, Unimon builds a giant fire and begins to gallop about. The pounding of her hoofs brings the kunemon and elecmon from deep in the earth. The light from the fire attracts the gizamon from the lake."  
  
"Why does Unimon do this?" Gatomon asked.  
  
"No one knows," Wizardmon said. "They just gather here to dance and have a great old time for three consecutive nights."  
  
"May I have this dance?" asked a red elecmon, showing off his long blue-tipped hind feathers.  
  
He was a bit smaller than Gatomon, but she agreed. The elecmon stood on his hind legs and was just as tall as she was. The music was rather fast, so he twirled her, dipped her, and tossed her form side to side. Gatomon was having more fun then she had ever had before. The fire blazing just beside them made Gatomon sweat, but she just kept on dancing. Suddenly, the elecmon stopped.  
  
"Mind if I cut in?" Wizardmon asked from behind Gatomon.  
  
The elecmon politely stood aside.   
  
"May I?" Wizardmon addressed Gatomon, looking down at her.  
  
"Wizardmon, I'm much too short to properly dance with you," Gatomon told him, wiping the sweat from her forehead.  
  
"I don't think so," Wizardmon replied, and with that, he scooped her up in his arms and held her so that they were eye-to-eye.  
  
Gatomon smiled, putting her paws on his shoulders.  
  
"I must warn you that I'm not all that good of a dancer," Wizardmon admitted.  
  
"That's all right," Gatomon said, looking into his eyes.  
  
Wizardmon shrugged, then began to polka around the fire. Gatomon held on and watched everything spin around them. She laughed. The gizamon keeping beat began drumming faster. The rest of the band followed, humming, clicking, and buzzing faster and loader. Gatomon threw her arms out and her head back as Wizardmon spun her around. Unimon whinnied as the flames of the bon fire thundered into the sky.  
  
**************   
  
Gatomon slowly lifted her head and glanced around. The remnants of a once raging fire were trampled and spread throughout the area. Gatomon guessed that Unimon did this as to not leave a mess and to help things grow. Not a footprint was left to reveal that a party went on the night before. Unimon herself and the little digimon were gone. In fact, there was no digimon in sight, not even Wizardmon. Gatomon jumped to her feet and frantically glanced around. There wasn't a sign of him.  
  
"Wizardmon!" Gatomon yelled. "Wizardmon, where are you?"  
  
She couldn't believe he would just leave her there.   
  
"Wizardmon!" Gatomon cried, running into the woods. "Wizardmon!"   
  
Suddenly, someone grabbed her arm. She spun around and stared up Wizardmon.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked urgently. "Is it Myotismon?"  
  
Gatomon lowered her head. She felt so stupid.  
  
"No," she muttered. "It's just that you were gone."  
  
"I went to get lunch," Wizardmon told her, kneeling down.  
  
"Lunch?" Gatomon asked. "What time is it?"  
  
Wizardmon glanced at the sun, saying, "About three."  
  
"I slept in that late?" Gatomon exclaimed.  
  
"It was a busy night," Wizardmon rationalized. "Did you think I left you?"  
  
Gatomon looked up into his eyes. She felt that sick feeling in her chest, so she looked away. In response to his question, she shrugged.  
  
"I would never leave you, you know," Wizardmon insisted.  
  
"Yeah, I know," Gatomon muttered.  
  
"Here."  
  
Gatomon looked up as Wizardmon pulled the gold ring from his hair, causing his long blonde hair to fall over his shoulders. Taking her paw, her placed the gold ring in her palm and closed her fingers around it.  
  
"This is so you know that I'll never ever leave you," Wizardmon whispered.  
  
Gatomon looked about herself, searching for a place to put the ring. It was too small for her fingers and toes, and she had no hair so she couldn't wear it as Wizardmon did. Then she saw her tail gently swaying back and forth. She pushed it passed the spout of purple hair at the end of her tail and slid it down to a comfortable spot. It fit well, like it was made for her tail. Wizardmon smiled at her.  
  
After a small lunch, and after Wizardmon tied back his hair, he took Gatomon in his arms and flew off.  
  
"How much longer to your special place?" Gatomon asked.  
  
"It might be a while," Wizardmon told her. "For now, you should get some rest. We have a long journey ahead of us."  
  
"I just woke up," Gatomon yawned, snuggling against him. "I'm not tired."   
  
She smiled as she felt the gold ring slightly move as her tail flapped in the wind.  
  
A/N: OK, so it's not exactly practical to say that Wizardmon gave her the tail ring, but I thought it would be cute. I got the idea when I saw that episode in the second season when Kari, Yolei and Ken are helping Gatomon find her tail ring. She was so frantic to find it because it was the only thing she had from Wizardmon. Make sense? 


	7. A Piece of Heaven

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these two characters.  
  
What My Heart Was Looking For  
  
Chapter seven: A Piece of Heaven  
  
Gatomon found herself waking up before she even knew she had fallen asleep. It was still quite dark, but a faint glow on the horizon signaled the arise of the sun. Gatomon couldn't believe that Wizardmon had been flying all nightand part of the day before. They were now gliding over mountain peaks. The air was a little thin, but Gatomon didn't mind. She kept watching as the glow on the horizon grew and stretched forth pink and orange fingers. It was beautiful.  
  
Suddenly, they dove into the center of the mountain range. For a second, Gatomon thought Wizardmon had fallen asleep. She gasped and sunk her claws into his clothes from fright. They stopped in midair.  
  
"I'm terribly sorry. Did I wake you?" Wizardmon asked, looking at her.  
  
"No," Gatomon assured him, "but you did frighten me."  
  
"Forgive me," Wizardmon begged. "I guess I wasn't thinking."  
  
"Just warn me next time you do something like that," Gatomon requested.  
  
Wizardmon nodded.  
  
"I was wishing you were awake to see the sun rise," he told her.  
  
Gatomon stared off at the streaking colors and sighed.  
  
"It's so beautiful from up here," she commented.  
  
"I've see the sun rise like this many times," Wizardmon told her, "but I've never before had someone to share it with."   
  
Gatomon smiled, saying, "Is this the special place we were going to?'  
  
"No, but we're close," Wizardmon assured her.  
  
"Can we stay up here just a moment longer?" Gatomon requested, meeting his eyes.  
  
"Anything you want," he said.  
  
Gatomon kept looking at his eyes for a moment and having him look back into hers. She got that strange sick feeling in her chest again. She wanted to look away so the feeling would leave, but she didn't. All she wanted to do was sink into his dark green iris' where it was safe and warm and stay there forever. But she couldn't ignore the fact that he was staring at her too. Quickly, she looked at the sunrise.  
  
"Gatomon, I want to say something," Wizardmon began nervously, "but I'm afraid you'll get mad."  
  
Gatomon took a deep breath and said, "Go ahead and say it."  
  
"You..." Wizardmon sputtered, "you have the most...beautiful eyes I've ever seen."  
  
Gatomon gawked at him in surprise. She could hardly believe it. Myotismon had always said that her eyes were the most offensive and abhorrent things in existence. It didn't make sense that Myotismon would hate her eyes while Wizardmon thought they were beautiful. Of course, she trusted Wizardmon much more than she trusted Myotismon.   
  
"Are you mad?" Wizardmon asked worriedly. "You're not saying anything."  
  
Gatomon shook her head and smiled, saying, "Thank you."  
  
Wizardmon's eyes smiled at her.  
  
"OK," he began, "we're going to drive down there between the mountains. You should probably keep your face covered. There could be flying ice or anything on the way down. It would be best to hold on tight too. Use your claws if you have to. We'll be going fast."  
  
Gatomon nodded.  
  
"Ready?" Wizardmon asked. "Here we go."  
  
Gatomon sunk her claws into him and buried her face into his vest. She felt her feet and tail fly up rapidly when they dropped. She could hear Wizardmon muffle a groan as her claws sunk deeper. The falling increased in speed. For a second, she was afraid that the tail ring would fly off, but it remained secure. Gatomon wasn't sure how much longer she could hold on. They gradually began to slow. Then, they stopped completely.  
  
"We've landed," Wizardmon informed.  
  
Gatomon released her claw grip and dropped to the ground. She took long deep breathes.  
  
"Are you OK?" Wizardmon asked.  
  
"Out...of... breath...is all," she breathed.  
  
Gatomon looked up at Wizardmon. He was holding his hat in his hands, the top of his hair hopelessly disheveled. This made her laugh.  
  
"What?" Wizardmon asked, feeling the top of his hair and then quickly putting his hat back on.  
  
Once Gatomon stopped laughing, she noticed the three small holes in Wizardmon's side.   
  
"Oh!" she exclaimed worriedly as the area stained red. "I'm so terribly sorry."  
  
"Don't worry about it," Wizardmon insisted, holding his side. "It's nothing. It doesn't even hurt."  
  
Gatomon knew he was lying.   
  
"Maybe we should just take a look at it," she suggested.  
  
"Don't trouble yourself," Wizardmon said adamantly. "I'll take care of it. I'll be right back."  
  
Wizardmon walked over to a small temple and went inside. This was the first time Gatomon had even noticed it. The blue-gray roof formed two points with a small slope between them. White steps led to a small porch-type area held up by two columns. Instead of the doorway being dark, it was rather bright, even before Wizardmon had gone in there. Had someone left a lamp burning? Were they expected? Gatomon dropped the thought and looked around the rest of the place. They were in a sort of rift in the mountains with no way of getting in except for flying down the way that Gatomon and Wizardmon did. The rock walls surrounding the area were cold and carried slivers of ice, yet the grass was green and the temperature of the air was quite warm. A small pond with various waterweeds springing up around it sat to the right of the temple. A large weeping willow with white flowers was to the temple's left. It was an understatement for Wizardmon to refer to this place at special. It was magical.   
  
"So, what do you think?" Wizardmon asked, immerging from the temple doorway.  
  
"I've never seen a place like it," Gatomon commented, still looking around to take in everything. "How did you come upon it?"  
  
"I grew up here," Wizardmon told her. "I hatched here and remained here until I had the ability to leave."  
  
"Why would you want to leave here?" Gatomon asked, eyeing the fish merrily swimming in the pond.  
  
"I was searching for something," Wizardmon reminded her.   
  
Gatomon wanted to ask what he was searching for, but the way he said it made her think that if he wanted her to know, he would have told her. So she left the subject alone.   
  
"Would it be all right," Gatomon began, "if I climbed the tree?"  
  
"Be my guest," Wizardmon allowed.  
  
Overwhelmed with excitement, Gatomon sprinted over to the tree and, just as swiftly, climbed up to a crotch where she could lay. Once there, she began to lick her paw and wipe it against her face. It had been so long since she had done anything truly feline.   
  
"If you're comfortable," Wizardmon began, looking up at her, "you could sleep up there."  
  
"That would be divine!" Gatomon exclaimed, stretching her back.  
  
**************  
  
That night, though Gatomon was heavenly comfortable, she had a hard time sleeping. She lay sprawled out on the branch, watching her tail sway. She gently swatted at the gold ring, watching it shimmer. The moonlight sweetly glittered down on her through the leaves. The soft splashing of the fish in the pond was like a lullaby. Each sight, sound, smell, and feel echoed the word "sleep", but she was still unable to. Gatomon wondered if Wizardmon was having the trouble that she was.   
  
Gatomon jumped down from the tree, landing right on her feet, and started toward the temple. The doorway wasn't as bright as fire like it had been the day before, but it did radiate a faint glow. She continued through, awed at the sight. The entire back wall of the temple, and part of the roof, was a stained-glass window. The moonlit pieces depicted an angel. She had eight large, white wings and long golden hair. She was everything Gatomon had imagined an angel to be; a perfect warrior, yet beautiful and graceful.   
  
Wizardmon lay beneath the window, his hat, vest and staff set aside. The top half of his coveralls lay under him, exposing his arms and chest, white gauze wrapped around his side where Gatomon had punctured him. The lights from the window reflected colors onto Wizardmon's bare, gray skin. She walked over to him and knelt down. His eyes were still closed and his chest rose and fell evenly. Gatomon gently touched his dressed wound. For an instant, Wizardmon's face grimaced, but then softened. She couldn't believe she had done that to him and he didn't even care.   
  
"You're wonderful," Gatomon whispered, running her paw up his coarse skin.  
  
Slowly, Wizardmon's eyes opened. Upon seeing her, he sat up instantly and looked at her nervously. Gatomon didn't say anything, just stared into his green eyes as she gently pushed him back down. Setting her head on his chest, Gatomon listened to his heart beat rather swiftly as she closed her eyes. Each soft beat led Gatomon closer and closer to sleep.  
  
A/N: **sigh** Please review and tell me what you think. No flames, please! 


	8. Devotion

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.  
  
A/N: I know in the show, Gatomon sees Wizardmon's mouth when he drinks the water she gave him, but I changed mine so that she didn't see his mouth. The reason why I changed it comes into play in this chapter.  
  
What My Heart Was Looking For  
  
Chapter eight: Devotion  
  
Gatomon was shaken awake, but not by Wizardmon. He looked quite as confused as she was, sitting up and staring at the roof. A loud whoosh overhead scared Gatomon.  
  
"What's going on?" she cried, holding on to Wizardmon.  
  
"I don't know, but we have to get out of here," Wizardmon insisted.  
  
Gatomon let go of Wizardmon so he could get back into the top half of his coveralls. She sprinted out of the temple and stared up at the sky. Dark spots flew over, too far away to identify. Gatomon tried to focus her cat eyes on them. One figure came into fuzzy focus. He was larger than the other spots and carried a large scythe.   
  
"Phantomon," she muttered to herself.  
  
"Who?" Wizardmon asked, running up to her.  
  
"Phantomon," Gatomon told him. "He's part of Myotismon's army. They've come for me!"  
  
"No one knows this place exists," Wizardmon promised her. "They will not find us here."  
  
"You don't understand!" Gatomon cried, pulling on Wizardmon's cape. "Myotismon never stops unless he has what he wants. I really thought we could escape, but we can't. Not now that he's so near. They'll search every nook and cranny of this mountain range. There's no escaping."  
  
"I'm not giving up yet," Wizardmon said firmly.   
  
"There's no way out!" Gatomon exclaimed.   
  
  
  
Wizardmon glanced around, saying, "There are tunnels all through these mountains. I think there's one right there. Magical game!"   
  
He shot a blue light at the icy wall, blasting hole into it.  
  
"You're destroying your special place!" Gatomon exclaimed, upset at what this was driving him to.  
  
Wizardmon didn't answer. He just grabbed Gatomon's paw and pulled her into the hole at a run. They connected with a tunnel right away. Glancing both ways, Wizardmon immediately went down the path to the left. Gatomon watched behind them to see if Phantomon and the others heard Wizardmon's blast. There was no one coming at the moment, but that didn't mean they weren't on their way.  
  
"Where does this path lead?" Gatomon demanded.  
  
Wizardmon didn't answer. Was it because he didn't have time to explain or did he not know?  
  
"Grizzly wing!"  
  
A swarm of bats flew out of the darkness in front of them. Gatomon and Wizardmon were knocked off their feet. Gatomon looked up to see Myotismon step into the light and smile cruelly.   
  
"Gatomon," he said quietly, stepping closer to her. "Dear Gatomon, why did you betray me? I fed you, gave you a home, and this is how you repay me?"  
  
Gatomon glanced over at Wizardmon to see if he was OK. He sat up slowly.  
  
"And who's your friend?" Myotismon asked. "Crimson lightening!"  
  
Myotismon shot the familiar red rope at Wizardmon. It tied around his neck. Wizardmon struggled to get it off.  
  
"Leave him alone!" Gatomon shouted, jumping to her feet.  
  
"Don't look at me!" Myotismon shouted in anger.  
  
If she was going to insure Wizardmon's safety, she was going to have to be a good little cat for her master. She dropped her eyes and knelt down.  
  
"Master," Gatomon began, "he has nothing to do with this. I ran away. Punish me."  
  
"I can't argue with that," Myotismon said, releasing Wizardmon from his whip.  
  
Myotismon lifted the whip to strike Gatomon.  
  
"No!" Wizardmon shouted. "Magical Game!"  
  
Myotismon held up his hand and the blue ball disappeared.   
  
"Grizzly Wing!" Myotismon casted, sending black bats at Wizardmon.  
  
The bats grabbed Wizardmon and carried him off out the hole he had made. Myotismon snatched up Gatomon by the scruff of the neck and flew off after the bats. They flew passed the special place and up toward the army of bakemon. Gatomon watched Wizardmon try to fight the bats off, but he had no success. There were too many holding on to him.   
  
"Good job, Master!" came DemiDevimon's raspy voice. "I knew you could do it."  
  
"I wouldn't have had to if you hadn't been so incompetent," Myotismon shot at him.  
  
"It wasn't me," DemiDevimon insisted. "It was the bakemon. They were watching guard-"  
  
"And where were you?" Myotimon asked.  
  
"It was that wizard digimon," DemiDevimon changed his mind. "He has this bewitching thing and-"  
  
"Stop making excuses!" Myotismon shouted.  
  
DemiDevimon shut his beak and flew off.   
  
"Let's go!" Myotismon commanded.  
  
Myotismon and Gatomon, the bats holding Wizardmon, Phantomon, DemiDevimon, and the bakemon all headed off toward the dark castle far in the distance. The journey was long. Gatomon was barely awake when they entered that familiar fog. Myotismon and his men landed inside the outer gate. He threw Gatomon to the ground.  
  
"Take her and her friend to her chambers, and lock them up," Myotismon ordered as he headed up the stone steps to his throne room.   
  
Bakemon grabbed Gatomon and dragged her to her chambers, followed by Wizardmon and the bats. After throwing the two into the dark and dank quarters, DemiDevimon locked the door, his laugh echoing.  
  
"I have failed you," Wizardmon muttered, staring down at the stone floor.  
  
"No," Gatomon insisted, lightly touching his face with her paw.  
  
Wizardmon raised his eyes to hers.  
  
"You have given me the only true happiness I've ever known," Gatomon whispered.  
  
Wizardmon quickly took her paw and kissed it underneath the shade of his hat. As he looked back up at her, Gatomon pushed his hat off, revealing his unruly hair. She smiled wryly, reaching for his high collar. He snatched her paw before she could unmask him.   
  
"Gatomon, I-" Wizardmon began nervously.  
  
"Please," she whispered, "for me."  
  
Wizardmon closed his eyes and let her paw go. She watched him for a moment, not sure what she was waiting for. Suddenly, Wizardmon pulled away his collar to reveal his whole face. He didn't exactly have nose, but his mouth was the focus. It appeared to be sewn shut, yet it could open freely. It was an odd feature. If that had been Gatomon's mouth, she would have kept it covered as well.  
  
Wizardmon opened his eyes and looked at her anxiously. Gatomon reached up and grazed his mouth with her paw. She leaned close to him, lightly pressing her soft lips to his.  
  
A loud creak sounded the unlocking of the door. Wizardmon stood up to shield Gatomon from whoever would enter. Unfortunately, the intruder had a large scythe. Phantomon floated in.   
  
"Step aside or I'll have you shredded," Phantomon threatened.  
  
Wizardmon didn't back down.  
  
"Very well," Phantomon chuckled, holding up his weapon. "Shadow Scythe!"  
  
His scythe came down, knocking Wizardmon to the ground in pain. Gatomon knelt by his side, grimacing at the blood soaking his clothes. Phantomon grabbed her arm and pulled her from the room. Wizardmon tried to get up, but he was in too much pain.  
  
"Wizardmon!" Gatomon shouted.  
  
"Gatomon, I love you!" he shouted back.  
  
She was about to say that she loved him too, but Phantomon closed the door and floated off up the staircase.  
  
"I love you, too!" she wasn't even sure if he could hear her.  
  
Phantomon entered Myotismon's throne room and tossed the little cat on the middle of the floor. Myotismon circled her like a vulture.   
  
"No wizard to protect you now," Myotismon scoffed.  
  
Gatomon lay there, afraid to move. It might provoke him.  
  
"Why did you run away?" Myotismon asked. "Was is because you were a coward and didn't want to face me after failing in Gazi-Gatsu? Was it because you were weak and felt for those digimon? Or was it your wizard friend? He spouted words like friendship. Gatomon, I thought I taught you better then to think such things were possible."  
  
"They are!" Gatomon shouted, staring up at him. "Wizardmon is my friend, and he will stand by me no matter what. There's nothing you can do to stop that. You may take away our freedom, but friendship cannot be taken!"  
  
"Those eyes!" Myotismon grumbled, his red whip appearing in his hand. "I hate those eyes!"  
  
Gatomon kept staring, saying, "I'm not afraid of you! Whip me all you want. I've been whipped before. But don't stand there and act like your some sort of God. You're not. You're a digimon just like the rest of us. You were once champion, a rookie, and I daresay, an in training digimon just like the rest of us. You are alive like the rest of us and one day you will die, and I hope I'll be the one who takes you down!"  
  
"You have uttered your last words!" Myotismon yelled.   
  
He lifted the whip and cracked it hard against her back. She fell to the ground in pain. Myotismon whipped her and whipped her and whipped her. Gatomon could feel the drops of blood streaming down her sides. She was shaking and crying from the pain. Still, the lashes kept coming over and over again.   
  
"God save me," Gatmon uttered, just before her vision went dark.  
  
***************  
  
The little cat slowly opened her eyes. A blurry mass came into focus. It was a digimon with big green eyes, a collar covering his mouth, and a large hat on his head.   
  
"Gatomon?" Wizardmon asked. "Can you speak?"  
  
"Where-" was all she managed to utter.  
  
"We're still in Myotimon's castle," Wizardmon told her. "Oh, Gatomon. I was afraid that you wouldn't wake up. They brought you back in bad shape."  
  
"They?" she whispered, trying to move, but finding it too painful.  
  
"Those ghost things," Wizardmon clarified.  
  
"I don't...under...stand," Gatomon breathed.  
  
"Don't speak too much," Wizardmon hushed her.  
  
"What's...going...on?" Gatomon asked quietly, her breathing quickening.  
  
"Calm down," Wizardmon insisted. "I'm here. I'll take care of you."  
  
"Who-" Gatomon pleaded.  
  
"Who?" Wizardmon repeated in confusion.   
  
"I...don't...re-remem...ber," Gatomon said, her eyes watering.  
  
"What don't you remember?" Wizardmon asked. "You don't remember Myotismon?"  
  
"No!" Gatomon cried. "I don't remember!"  
  
Gatomon tried to get up again, but it was still too painful.  
  
"Gatomon, what about me?" Wizardmon asked urgently. "Do you remember me?"  
  
Gatomon stared at him for a moment and then shook her head.  
  
Wizardmon nursed Gatomon back to health and she even got to know him again, but she never loved him like she did before. Gatomon got hard-hearted and was merciless to the digimon slaves. She did whatever she could for her master, Myotismon. Whatever horrible thing she did, Wizardmon stayed by her side, keeping his promise and knowing that she wasn't this digimon Myotismon broke her into. Wizardmon kept hoping and praying day after day that she would remember who she was and remember him and their love.  
  
The End  
  
A/N: Terribly angsty, I know. But I've already began writing the sequel. It takes place in the second season. Do you have any requests of things that could happen, because I'm running out of ideas. 


End file.
